


worst show overall but a good night for joe

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joetrick oneshots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>prompt: (joetrick) doing forehead touch while playing guitar&then that eventually leading to a kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	worst show overall but a good night for joe

patrick’s hair was so matted to joe’s forehead that he honestly was mistaking it as his own. and it was fucking disguesting, if you asked joe. 

pete was stuck in a weird funk, and was content with playing his bass without moving from his spot. keeping his head down, eyes on his fingers. andy was behind them, hands sore from gripping the drum sticks. patrick was shaking a bit, messing up more than a few words of the current song.

joe quickly made his way over there, trying to imitate what pete would do during shows. leaning on patrick, with his head on his shoulder. but his head hurt so fucking bad because as joe went to do so, patrick had wipped around, smakcing their foreheads together.

the younger one swore loudly, but didn’t stop playing, he just pushed against patrick, who was still fumbling over the lyrics, breathing heavily. 

they made it through dead on arrival. and the crowd looked bored. pete was dead to the world, patrick was a wreck, joe was worried and andy was the only one on his game. it was honestly their worst show so far.

“this one is called calm before the storm.” pete mumbled into the mic, and about a minute went by before they started playing. 

patrick’s voice was so quiet it couldn’t even be picked up by the mic. joe moved a bit closer to him, detaching their foreheads for a moment to say “you’ve got this dude” then pressing them together and singing the lyrics at patrick. who froze for a moment and let out a deep breath when the crowd cheered.

joe was really hoping patrick was going to join him soon, because he was fucking up his chords and his lisp was totally butchering everything that left his mouth. and patrick came through with a grin, getting about halfway through the song before he pulled away from joe and said, “aw fuck it” into the mic.

pete sighed loudly and joe stopped playing as patrick quickly pulled joe in, hitting their foreheads together yet again, and pressing their lips together. the corwd was fucking screaming and joe didn’t know if it was because they were kissing or because andy launched into a drum solo.

the night ended, the show was a fucking mess and they have never played a worse one.

but hey, joe thought, it was pretty fucking cool to have your first kiss with your new boyfriend while andy fucking hurley was killing it on drums behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry this fucking sucked
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
